Mi idiota
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Bella odia a Edward. Edward odia a Bella. Él es un idiota, ella una mojigata. Pero a veces, las cosas no son como parecen.-Hoy veremos la esencia de la personalidad de las personas. Les asignaré un compañero y deberán describir sus características personales lo mejor que puedan.-El profesor sonrió-Cullen trabajará con...Swan.-Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda.


Isabella Swan gruñó, molesta, cuando la enorme pila de libros que sostenía cayó al suelo, desparramándose por todo el pasillo de la escuela.

-¿Porqué te quedas mirándolos? Ni que se fueran a levantar por arte de magia.-Y si algo hacía falta para que su día fuera todavía más mierda, allí estaba Edward Cullen, sonriéndole burlonamente.

-Púdrete, Cullen.-Bella se agachó a recoger los libros, y se sorprendió al notar unas frías manos que comenzaron a apilarlos junto a ella.

-¿Cómo podría dejar abandonada a la mejor amiga de mi hermana en tan humillante situación? Ciertamente, no me conoces, Swan.-Comentó, sarcástico y con un falso tono herido en su voz.

La castaña se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Estás llegando tarde a Psicología.

-Tú también.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

La castaña levantó la vista para encontrarse con los profundos ojos verdes de Edward Cullen.

El idiota que la traía hecha un desastre.

Lo odiaba. Pero al mismo tiempo lo adoraba.

No podía tenerlo cerca. Pero cada vez que lo veía deseaba tirársele encima y llenarle la cara de besos.

Y esas contradicciones la estaban volviendo loca.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron allí, arrodillados, mirándose a los ojos, sin decir ni una palabra. Solo se miraban.

-Me importa.-Edward fue el primero en hablar, y a Bella le costó un rato comprender sus palabras. ¿Le… Le importaba?-Después de todo debo llevarte a tu casa, y si te envían a detención tendré que esperarte. Y créeme, Swan, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.-Ah, sí. Allí estaba el idiota de Edward Cullen de nuevo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza enfadada y se levantó sin mediar palabra, dirigiendo sus pequeños pasos hacia la sala de Psicología.

Cullen siempre le hacía lo mismo.

Soltaba algún comentario profundo, perfecto. Le decía que era bonita, que era inteligente, o que la apreciaba. Y luego la cagaba.

Un suspiro salió de sus sonrosados labios, y el pelo de la nuca se le erizó al notar la presencia de Edward caminando detrás de ella. Muy cerca.

No iba a voltearse. No iba a mostrarse incómoda.

Respirando superficialmente y roja como un tomate fue como Bella Swan llegó a la sala de Psicología, y no llegó a tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando una mano detrás de ella se le adelantó.

Edward se pegó a su espalda, y acorralándola contra la puerta.

Bella se negaba a darse la vuelta.

-¿Vas a abrir o qué?-Su voz sonó entrecortada y torpe, y la castaña se golpeó mentalmente. No quería mostrarle cuanto le afectaba sentir su cuerpo pegado al de ella, y sus respiraciones tibias en su cuello.

-¿Estás nerviosa, Bella? ¿Incómoda?

-Estoy harta. Harte de ti. Ahora abre la maldita puerta.-Edward soltó una suave carcajada. Un sonido hermoso, pensó Bella, y entró a la sala en cuanto la puerta de abrió frente a ella.

-¿Swan, Cullen? La clase comenzó hace quince minutos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-El profesor los miró por sobre sus enormes lentes de marco rojo, alzando mucho las cejas, haciendo resaltar su cabeza calva.

Un murmullo divertido se extendió entre los alumnos, que los miraron con complicidad.

Bella, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, bajó la vista. Edward seguía estando demasiado cerca.

-¿Me puedo sentar, por favor?-El profesor Hyde asintió levemente.

-Adelante. Y que no se repita.

Bella se acercó, con torpeza, hacia su banco, y se dejó caer junto a su compañera, Ángela, dando gracias al cielo no tener de compañera a Jessica. Ella sí que la habría vuelto loca a preguntas.

Edward se sentó en su asiento, al final del salón, sonriendo con sorna.

Amaba ver a Bella sonrojada.

Qué demonios, amaba a Bella. Y punto.

Lástima que era demasiado idiota para expresar sus sentimientos.

Frunció el seño, recordando lo que le había dicho en el pasillo.

Le había confesado que le importaba. Y luego la había cagado. Igual que siempre.

-Bien, volveré a explicar la actividad, para que los llegan tarde-Agregó el profesor, mirando a Edward y Bella acusadoramente.-Hoy estudiaremos la esencia del carácter y del temperamento de las personas. Para que lo noten con claridad, hacernos un ejercicio entre todos. Yo les asignaré un compañero, y ustedes deberán describir las características de esa persona. No importa que realmente no la conozcan, simplemente deberán dar los aspectos de su personalidad que crean adecuados. Luego pasarán al frente, y lo leerán frente a todos, ¿Está bien?

Un leve coro de 'Sí' fue lo que recibió por respuesta, y se dispuso a repartir a las parejas.

-Webber describirá a Newton, Noël a Cabot, y Cullen a… Swan.

No, no, no.

Bella cerró los ojos frustrada, y los abrió, para encontrarse a Mike Newton parado frente a su asiento.

-Debes sentarte con Cullen.-Le indicó, con cierto recelo, y Bella desvió la vista hacia el último asiento del salón.

Edward estaba repantigando sobre su silla, y su cuerpo, demasiado alto y fuerte, parecía empequeñecer el asiento. Le sonrió con sorna, palpando el lugar vacío a su lado, pero Bella frunció el seño, sin moverse de su lugar.

Lo vio formar con los labios las palabras 'Ven aquí', y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Nerviosa, se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia el fondo, con cuidado de no tropezar con nada, fijando especial atención a su camino. Todo con tal de no levantar la vista y encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que la observaban, burlones.

Cuando llegó, se sentó a su lado, lo más alejada de él que pudo.

De poco sirvió, porque Edward metió una mano por debajo de su silla y la acercó a él con brusquedad.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-Deja mi silla.

-No te sientes alejada de mí.

-No me senté alejada de ti.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Pero no te preocupes, no muerdo…-Luego sonrió. Una sonrisa especialmente fabricada para dejar las bragas de una completamente húmedas-…A menos que me lo pidas.

Bella rodó los ojos y abrió su cuaderno sobre el banco.

_Edward, _trazó sobre la parte superior, y se giró, dándole la espalda para que él no pudiera ver lo que garabateaba.

_Malo._

_Irresponsable._

_Irrespetuoso._

_Idiota._

_Mujeriego._

_Egocéntrico._

_Caballeroso._

_Atento._

_Gracioso._

_Inteligente_

_Hermoso._

Wow, Bella, nos estamos desviando.

La castaña, molesta, borró las últimas cinco características, y se dispuso a seguir pensando en insultos que quedaran bien para describir a Cullen, pero extrañamente, lo único que se le venía a la cabeza, eran sus cualidades. Su larga lista de cualidades.

Bufó molesta.

-¿Problemas?-Casi se había olvidado de que lo tenía sentado a menos de 10 centímetros, y doblo la hoja en dos. Se moriría si Edward leía aquello.

-Por supuesto que no.

Replicó, dejándose caer en su silla. Inmediatamente se puso en tensión cuando Edward apoyó uno de sus largos brazos en el respaldo de su asiento.

Bella echó un vistazo a la hoja de papel que reposaba frente a Edward. Había una larga lista de características escritas con la pulcra letra el cobrizo. En cuanto Edward lo notó, tomó la hoja, y doblándola, se la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

Bella refunfuñó y apartó la vista.

-¿Ya están listos?-Los estudiante asintieron desganadamente, y el profesor se frotó las manos.-Perfecto. Pasarán al frente a leer las características anotadas. ¿Quién quiere ir primero?-Bella pensaba pasar al último, y si tenía algo de suerte, la campana sonaría antes de que su turno hubiera llegado.-¿Cullen? Bien, pasen.-Bella se giró, para observar horrorizada a Edward, que había levantado la mano.

El cobrizo le sonrió ampliamente, y se levantó de su asiento.

-Eres un imbécil.

-Sí.-Bella frunció el seño, pero se levantó y caminó frente a la clase.

Como siempre que hacía eso, sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate, y cambió su peso de un pie al otro, nerviosa.

-Relájate.-A pesar de que no quería, la suave voz de Edward en su oído la hizo relajarse levemente, y respiró hondo.

-Empieza, Cullen. Según tú, ¿Cuáles son las características de la personalidad de Isabella Swan?

Bella se preparó para la ola de insultos que estaba segura que iba a recibir, pero las palabras de Edward no hicieron más que aturdirla.

-Bella es tierna, tímida, valiente, inteligente, vulnerable, e ingeniosa.

-¿Estás de broma, verdad?-Bella susurró las palabras para que solo Edward las oyera, mientras todas las muchachas del salón morían de ternura.

-Ah, lo siento. Me olvide del 'hermosa'.

Bella se giró. No sabía bien porque, pero odiaba que Edward bromeara con ese tipo de cosas. Que la hiciera creer que significaba algo para él cuando era evidente que no.

-¡Ya basta, Edward!

El cobrizo frunció en seño. ¿En serio pensaba que estaba bromeando?

-Bella-

-¡Ustedes dos, basta!-Ninguno de los dos le prestó atención al profesor, y se siguieron mirando con los seños fruncidos a más no poder.

-Bella nada. Estoy cansada de ti y tus bromas de mierda. Ya sé lo que haces, y lo odio, ¡Te odio!

-No sabes nada, Isabella.-El tono de su voz era frío, pero por dentro se sentía destruido.

Aquello era culpa suya. El que ella lo odiara, era solo culpa suya.

-¡Eh dicho que basta! No me interesa ninguna clase de peleas de parejas en mi clase, y ahora, ¡Ambos al castigo!

-Pero-

-He dicho ahora, Swan.-Bella, echando fuego por los ojos, salió del aula como alma que lleva el diablo, y Edward suspiró, frustrado, antes de salir detrás de ella.

-Bella-Edward intentó avisarle que un pequeño papel se había caído de su bolsillo mientras estaba muy concentrada en caminar pisando fuerte y resoplando cada dos minutos, pero Bella no lo escuchó, sino que aceleró el paso, y lo dejó atrás.

A Edward le preocupó que se fuera a caer, pues sabía lo torpe que era su castaña, pero sacudió la cabeza, resignado. Si le hacía algún comentario sobre eso, Bella le arrancaría todos los pelos de la cabeza, uno por uno.

Se agachó para tomar el papel, y lo desdobló con curiosidad.

Contuvo en aliento al ver la lista que se extendía frente a él, escrita con la desaliñada letra de la castaña.

_Edward:_

_Malo._

_Irresponsable._

_Irrespetuoso._

_Idiota._

_Mujeriego._

_Egocéntrico._

Sintió el deseo de tirar el papel a la mierda y largarse de allí, pero algo lo impulsó al seguir leyendo. Las palabras que seguían lo dejaron sin habla.

_Caballeroso._

_Atento._

_Gracioso._

_Inteligente_

_Hermoso._

Una sonrisa se formó lentamente en su rostro.

Hermoso. Bella había escrito que él era hermoso.

Y caballeroso, atento, gracioso e inteligente.

Luego los había tachado, pero para tacharlos debía de haberlos escrito en un principio. Y si los había escrito, era porque ella pensaba que él era hermoso… ¿Verdad?

En menos de es segundos, Edward había llegado a la sala de detención, y intentó recuperar el aliento antes de entrar.

Su mirada se clavó instantáneamente en la castaña que se encontraba sentada al fondo del salón, mirándolo con los ojos entornados. Le sonrió ampliamente, y ella lo miró extrañada.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota ahora? ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza y estaba más idiota de lo normal?

-Bella, ¿Puedes venir un segundo?-La castaña levantó una ceja, y clavó su mirada en la Señora Coop, una mujer cuarentona, rechoncha y amargada, encargada de vigilar a los alumnos en detención.

-No puede salir, Cullen. ¿Usted también está castigado?

-Sí, pero necesito hablar con Bella.-Miró con impaciencia a la señora Coop, quien le devolvió la mirada. Parecía exageradamente aburrida.

-No. Pasa, siéntate y quédate en silencio.

Edward, exasperado, caminó hacia Bella con rapidez.

Al llegar frente a su asiento, se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para mirarlo, sorprendida.

-Te amo.

Los otros cuatro chicos en la detención se giraron para mirarlos, contentos de tener algo con lo que entretenerse durante el castigo.

-¿Ah?-Bella procesaba en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de Edward, pero simplemente, no podía entenderlas.

-Que te amo.

Silencio.

-Mientes.

Edward rodó los ojos, exasperado.

-¿Cómo mierda hago para que me creas?

-Pero tú…Tú me odias.-Bella, frenética, pensaba en todas las veces en las que Edward había demostrado su rechazo hacia ella.

-No. Claro que no lo hago. Te amo, Swan. Te amo más que a nada. Y detesto pelearme contigo, pero aunque sea logro que te fijes en mí, o te hago ruborizar y yo…-Edward soltó un suspiro, impaciente.-No estoy bromeando. Sabes que no soy lo suficientemente imbécil como para bromear con algo así. Te amo. Y nunca hablé más en serio en mi vida.

Bella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta, cual pez fuera del agua, durante lo que a Edward le parecieron años.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿No bromeas?

-No.

Bella asintió levemente, desviando la mirada. Edward sentía que se moriría allí mismo si ella no decía algo.

-¿Y?

-¿No dirás nada?

-Déjame pensar.

-¿Pensar qué?-Le preguntó el cobrizo, casi histérico.

-La mejor manera de castigarte por no habérmelo dicho antes.-Le respondió la castaña, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Creo que te dejaré sin besos durante dos semanas, o sí, creo que me gusta ese cast-Antes de que pusiera terminar de hablar, Edward la había tomado por los codos, levantándola de su silla, y estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

-Te amo.

Bella soltó una risita.

-Y yo a ti. Pero no te daré besos por dos semanas, ya te dije.

-Oh, ¿Podemos empezar con el castigo mañana?

-¿Por qué mañana y no hoy?

-Porque hoy debo darte todos los besos que no te di antes por ser tan idiota. Ven aquí.-Volvió a besarla, pero con más delicadeza, mientras el resto de los castigados suspiraban, enternecidos.

-Ustedes dos tendrán doble castigo por comportarse de manera inadecuada durante la detención.-Comentó la señora Coop con voz monótona, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su revista de chismes.

Bella y Edward soltaron una carcajada.

-Por tu culpa tendré doble castigo.

-¿Otro castigo?-Susurró Edward, haciendo un leve puchero, mientras besaba la frente de su castaña.

-No lo creo… Ni yo podría soportar tantos días sin tus besos.

Edward sonrió, feliz, volviendo a buscar sus labios.

..

.

_Otra vez, no sé de dónde salió esto. Es raro, porque las ideas siempre llegan en cualquier momento y yo parezco una tarada corriendo a hacer una nota en el celular para que no se me olvide. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, a mí, particularmente, me gustó bastante._

_¡Gracias por leerme! Emma._


End file.
